


Kąpiel

by abigail_frank



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Happy Will Graham, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/pseuds/abigail_frank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will przychodzi do domu i zastaje w nim Hannibala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kąpiel

**Author's Note:**

> Taki kreatywny tytuł. Taki kreatywny opis.
> 
> Trochę hannigramowego fluffu jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Po prostu go potrzebuję i tyle :D Fanfika napisałam już dosyć dawno, ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałam się go opublikować.
> 
> Nie znam litewskiego, więc przepraszam za ewentualne błędy.
> 
> Miłego czytania :3

Spokój, który panował tego wieczoru zachwycał go, uciszał. Zmierzch objawiał się przyciągającymi wręcz paletami barw. Wrzosowe plamy rozlane po niebie przeradzały się w atramentowe malowidło nakrapiane mlecznymi punkcikami, które wspólnie tworzyły gładkie smugi, wyglądające jak pozostałości po niedbałych pociągnięciach pędzlem.

 

Las zawsze wyglądał inaczej, kiedy otulała go noc. Z jego głębi dochodził skrzyp drzew i szmer szepcących do siebie liści, a między niewyraźnymi kształtami przemykały cienie.  

 

Niebo było tak piękne, jak i zabójcze. Choć księżyc w dalszym ciągu ukrywał się między chmurami przed oskarżającymi spojrzeniami, to wszystko było jasne, jak najśmielsze marzenia, a jednocześnie ciemne, jak myśli, które dręczyły go każdej nocy. Niebo mogło go wyzwolić, stłamsić tłok koszmarów na jawie, które stały się już jego żałosną codziennością. Mogło też zapędzić w pułapkę, uwięzić w głuchej i przytłaczającej pętli emocji, których nie potrafił w sobie ułożyć.

 

Niedbale postrzępione chmury przesłaniające gwiazdy przypominały mu jego samego. On też był nadszarpany, ulotny.

 

Czuł, że zanikał.

 

*

 

Will Graham wracał właśnie z obfitego połowu, gwiżdżąc pod nosem oraz uśmiechając się do siebie, co chwilę spoglądając na rozgwieżdżone niebo. W tym sezonie ryby brały wyjątkowo dobrze, dlatego nie mógł się już doczekać powrotu do domu, gdzie będzie mógł przyrządzić wyśmienitą kolację.

 

Przechodząc przez wrzosowisko dostrzegł zaparkowanego pod jego domem czarnego Bentley'a. Will zmarszczył czoło; wiedział, że Hannibal powinien być o tej porze w swoim gabinecie w Baltimore. Zerknął przelotnie na zegarek - dochodziła ósma trzydzieści.

 

Niespiesznie wszedł po schodach na ganek i ze zdziwieniem ujrzał, jak Hannibal siedzi z podkurczonymi nogami na krześle, co chwilę rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenia w stronę zabłoconego Winstona. Gdy pies dostrzegł Willa, zaszczekał radośnie i skoczył w jego kierunku.

 

\- Hej, Winston. - Will usiadł na schodach i podrapał go za uchem. - Hannibal, dlaczego siedzisz na tym fotelu tak, jakbyś był osaczony przez kogoś? Tak to wygląda z mojej perspektywy.

 

\- Zostałem osaczony. Trzymasz go?

 

\- Tak.

 

Hannibal powoli i ostrożnie zsunął się z krzesła, w dalszym ciągu zachowując bezpieczny dystans między swoimi nogami, a Winstonem, po czym powiedział: - Przyjechałem do ciebie, ponieważ pacjent w ostatniej chwili odwołał wizytę. Nie sądziłem, że zostanę... - spojrzał z niesmakiem na umorusanego psa - ...tak entuzjastycznie powitany.

 

\- Co, boisz się ubrudzić, doktorku?

 

Hannibal posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, gdy Will zachichotał pod nosem, nadal głaszcząc Winstona, który przewrócił się na grzbiet i domagał się jeszcze większej ilości pieszczot.

 

\- Nie zamierzasz go umyć? - zapytał Hannibal, wyciągając ze spodni Willa klucze od domu i wchodząc szybko do środka.

 

\- Zamierzam, ale tylko i wyłącznie z twoją pomocą! - odparł głośno Will.

 

Na jedną krótką chwilę nastąpiła cisza, przerywana tylko kojącą pieśnią wiatru. Will uśmiechnął się lekko, rozkoszując się widokiem liści, które podrygiwały przed nim do tańca. Wiatr przyniósł ze sobą zapach sosen, który wzbudził w nim wspomnienia jego dawnego życia w Louisianie - odnawiania łódek z jego ojcem czy też ciepła dłoni jego matki, gdy ujarzmiała jego koszmary podczas nigdy nie przespanych w całości nocy. Na moment zatracił się w tej ciszy.

 

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go donośny huk dobiegający z wnętrza domu i następujący po nim przeciągły jęk. Winston zastrzygł uszami.

 

Hannibal ponownie pojawił się na ganku, tym razem w luźnej koszuli i ciemnych spodniach. Will wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie i nie zastanawiając się ani chwili dłużej, złapał Hannibala za nogi i pociągnął go na ziemię, po czym przytulił go z całej siły.

 

\- Zachciało ci się przytulania - mruknął Hannibal, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Myślisz, że tym przekonasz mnie do wykąpania tej kulki zabłoconego futra? W dodatku rzucił się na mnie Buster, domagam się przeprosin.

 

\- Jemu jedynemu nie zasmakowała kiełbasa z ludzi?

 

\- A żebyś wiedział. Naprawdę muszę tobie pomóc?

 

Will uśmiechnął się, podwijając rękawy koszuli.

 

\- Tak. Jak pójdziesz po miskę, to po skończonej robocie możemy przyrządzić kolację.

 

\- Kiedy ja tu jestem, to nawet nie myśl o tym, że dopuszczę cię do kuchni.

 

Hannibal wszedł z powrotem do domu. Ponownie rozległ się huk, akompaniowany krótkimi, twardymi wyrazami w obcym języku. Will uwielbiał te jego litewskie przekleństwa.

 

\- Za cholerę nie mogłem zrozumieć tego twojego monologu, ale podejrzewam co powiedziałeś - rzekł zaczepnie, gdy Hannibal wrócił z miską wypełnioną po brzegi gorącą wodą oraz szamponem dla psów, gąbką i ręcznikiem. Hannibal usiadł obok niego, stawiając miskę na ziemi.

 

\- I dobrze - odparł. - Jesteś tak niezorganizowany, Will, że potknąłem się i wysypałem zapas ciastek dla psów, których - tu spojrzał wymownie na Winstona - opakowanie jakimś dziwnym trafem było rozszarpane nie powiem czyimi zębami. Może powinieneś trzymać przekąski z dala od ich ciekawskich pysków?

 

Will podrapał się po brodzie i zmarszczył nos, co według Hannibala tylko dodało mu uroku.

 

\- Naprawdę uważasz, że jestem niechlujny? - zapytał. Cisza była wystarczającą odpowiedzią. Will stęknął i mruknął: - Okay, zrobię tam porządek - po czym złapał Winstona i nakazał mu usiąść.

 

Hannibal uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, ale mina mu zrzedła, gdy ujrzał sklejoną błotem sierść i umorusany pysk psa. Will, widząc niesmak na jego twarzy, powiedział z rezygnacją: - Dobrze, ja go wyszoruję, a ty go opłuczesz, zgoda?

 

Hannibal odetchnął z ulgą, podając Willowi szampon, a ten wycisnął parę kropli na gąbkę i zaczął szorować nią Winstona.

 

Hannibal przyglądał się temu, z jakim zapałem Will oddaje się myciu psa. Mamrotał coś do Winstona, raz nawet się zaśmiał. Hannibal nie potrafił wyrazić tego, jak bardzo uwielbiał jego śmiech. Był dźwięczny i łagodny.

 

\- Gotowe - rzekł Will, a pies zamerdał ogonem, ochlapując ich wodą. - Teraz ty go opłucz.

 

Hannibal sięgnął niepewnie po miskę, jakby zastanawiał się nad tym, czy dobrze przesortował swoje życiowe wybory.

 

\- Will, on cały czas ma błoto w sierści, nie chcę w tym grzebać.

 

\- A we flakach grzebiesz - skwitował ze śmiechem Will. Hannibal wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnięcie i zaczął spłukiwać pianę. Zanurzył palce w bursztynowej sierści psa, drapiąc go po grzbiecie. W drugiej dłoni trzymał dzbanek, spłukując Winstona wodą.

 

\- Lubi cię, wiesz? - powiedział Will. Hannibal uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

 

\- Wątpiłeś w mój naturalny urok?

 

\- Skądże, doktorze Lecter. - Will przybliżył się do niego i obmył pysk psa.

 

Resztę czasu spędzili w milczeniu. Co kilka chwil wymieniali między sobą spojrzenia lub uśmiechali się, gdy Winston próbował polizać ich nosy. Hannibal nie spuszczał wzroku z Willa. Był tak blisko, że mógł zobaczyć każdy błysk błękitu w jego szaroniebieskich oczach, każdą nierówność na ogorzałej twarzy, każdą bruzdę ust.

 

\- Przyglądasz mi się - usłyszał jego głos.

  
\- Gdybym mógł oglądać Cię każdego dnia, przez wieczność, Will, zapamiętałbym tę chwilę.

 

Will sięgnął po ręcznik, nic nie odpowiadając, ale uwadze Hannibala nie umknął łagodny uśmiech tak wspaniale podkreślający jego rysy.

 

Hannibal zaproponował, że sam wytrze Winstona. Mówił do niego w swoim ojczystym języku, czochrając jego sierść i drapiąc go za uszami.

 

\- Lubi twój głos - zauważył Will, gdy Hannibal wytarł ostatnią łapę Winstona i odłożył ręcznik na ziemię. - A chyba jeszcze bardziej wtedy, kiedy mówisz do niego po litewsku.

 

\- Tylėti - powiedział Hannibal po tym, jak Winston zaszczekał. - Tak sądzisz? - zwrócił się do Willa, który wylewał wodę z miski na trawnik.

 

\- Aha - odpowiedział Will.

 

Porozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę. Will narzekał na Jacka, wspomniał również o kolejnym morderstwie, które miało miejsce w Baltimore, patrząc na Hannibala wymownie i mamrocząc coś o braku skruchy, gdy ten wyraził ubolewanie nad ofiarą.  

 

W końcu Hannibal spojrzał na jego flanelową koszulę pokrytą psią sierścią, a następnie na swoje zabrudzone dłonie i rzekł: - Proponuję wziąć prysznic. Ty idź pierwszy, a ja w tym czasie przygotuję kolację.

 

\- Mieliśmy ją przygotować razem - żachnął się Will, ale Hannibal słusznie mu wypomniał dzień, w którym Will próbował zrobić dla nich kolację, a skończyło się na pójściu do restauracji, ponieważ cała kuchnia tonęła w dymie ze spalenizny.

 

\- Niech ci będzie - odparł zrezygnowanym głosem i powłóczył się do łazienki.

 

*

 

Dochodziła północ. Hannibal siedział na bujanej huśtawce, którą razem zamontowali na ganku kilka miesięcy temu, a Will opierał głowę na jego podołku.

 

\- Jesteś śpiący? - zapytał Hannibal, przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

 

\- Nie, ale zrobiło się chłodniej.

 

\- Przyniosę koc.

 

\- Siedź, ja to zrobię.

 

Will wszedł do domu. Hannibal przeciągnął się i kątem oka dostrzegł Winstona, który patrzył na niego z zawodem w oczach.

 

\- Co jest, Winston? - zapytał. Pies, wiedząc, że o nim mowa, zaczął merdać ogonem, po czym wstał i oparł łapy na jego kolanach.

 

\- No, teraz przynajmniej wyglądasz znośnie - mruknął Hannibal, drapiąc go za uchem. - Co, chcesz tu wejść? - zapytał, nie wiedząc czemu, nie oczekiwał przecież odpowiedzi.

 

Nim pies zdążył wyrazić swoje zdanie, Will wrócił z kocem i dwiema szklankami whisky. Wgramolił się na huśtawkę, o mały włos nie wylewając trunku, po czym oparł się o Hannibala i nakrył ich pledem. Gwizdnął, a Winston w jednej chwili wskoczył na siedzisko, które zadrżało niebezpiecznie.

 

Hannibal objął Willa ramieniem i zamknął oczy, tymczasem Winston skulił się obok nich.

 

\- Will? - szepnął Hannibal.

 

\- Hmm?

 

\- Chcesz wrócić do domu?

 

\- Przestań się tak cały czas o mnie zamartwiać - zaśmiał się Will. - Zostańmy tutaj.

 

Hannibal objął go mocniej, muskając wargami jego czoło.

 

\- Kocham cię, wiesz? - powiedział z uśmiechem.

 

\- Ja ciebie też - spod koca dobiegł go niemrawy głos Willa.

 

Po chwili sen wdarł się pod ich powieki, a cisza ponownie zawitała w owianym nocą Wolf Trap.  


*

 

Hannibal obudził się gwałtownie, gdy usłyszał odgłos czyiś kroków dobiegających z końca korytarza. Odwrócił głowę i dostrzegł Willa.

 

Hannibal patrzył na niego przez dłuższy czas, wiedząc, że ten go jeszcze nie widzi. Uśmiechnął się niemalże niedostrzegalnie, jak to miał w zwyczaju, jednak ten uśmiech był pełen rezygnacji.

 

Zapatrzył się w tej chwili, jakby próbując ją na zawsze zapamiętać. Jakby próbując odtworzyć w swoim pałacu pamięci pragnienie, które wyśnił, jakby jakimś cudem wcielić je w życie.

  
Przegrana nigdy nie smakowała tak gorzko.


End file.
